dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BluueAces
BluueAces' Talk Page! Hello , I'm BluueAces! I see you have stumbled upon my nifty little talk page. First off I must say, Welcome to my Talk Page! Secondly, be appropriate. Finally, remember to leave a header (Heading 2) and your signature (4 ~'s) and I'll check it as soon as I can! Thanks again for reading! Alex]] Jiskran 17:21, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey! What's up?Brightpatch (talk) 20:16, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Hyo I won't be getting my laptop back for at least a week, though after tomorrow I should have some acess to a proper computer. I'm on a kindle right now, an don't dare do any proper code editting. I'll be able to take a better look on Wednesday, but now, the bubbles I see are all fine, what's the problem? -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 06:03, March 4, 2014 (UTC) RP? Do you want to RP at Salem Witches Institution Role-Play Wiki? Cynderheart (talk) 20:45, March 5, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Jorey tell me all le steps to make le e with le dash JasonGrace1776TT Son of The Skies, Blizzards, Weather, Snow, Winds, and Storms[[User talk:JasonGrace1776|'Silver-Whoever revived Team Rocket, I must stop them before they hurt more innocent people']] Lance and Azalea Would you like to try rping them again? Sorry about the last time. 11:19, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Lissy (Owl Me!) 11:19, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Yep, Sounds delightful. Shall I, or you? Lissy (Owl Me!) 11:48, March 8, 2014 (UTC) uhh Jorey it didn't work... It opened le options bar instead....... JasonGrace1776TT Son of The Skies, Blizzards, Weather, Snow, Winds, and Storms[[User talk:JasonGrace1776|'Silver-Whoever revived Team Rocket, I must stop them before they hurt more innocent people']] and is the alt left or right of le bar JasonGrace1776TT Son of The Skies, Blizzards, Weather, Snow, Winds, and Storms[[User talk:JasonGrace1776|'Silver-Whoever revived Team Rocket, I must stop them before they hurt more innocent people']] Jorey press em at le same time or e after alt JasonGrace1776TT Son of The Skies, Blizzards, Weather, Snow, Winds, and Storms[[User talk:JasonGrace1776|'Silver-Whoever revived Team Rocket, I must stop them before they hurt more innocent people']] Jorey I did press the e after alt JasonGrace1776TT Son of The Skies, Blizzards, Weather, Snow, Winds, and Storms[[User talk:JasonGrace1776|'Silver-Whoever revived Team Rocket, I must stop them before they hurt more innocent people']] Finally done! Hey Ace! I'm sorry it took so long, but I got it done, and put it on your Talk page (if you haven't noticed :P). Again, I'm really sorry it took me so long. I should've gotten it done so much sooner. I'm very sorry. And If there's anything you want changed that you're not sure what to do, just let me know, and I'll be glad to edit it :) ... See ya 'round! ~ Colin 687 03:28, March 20, 2014 (UTC) : I forgot your name was changed to BluueAces, so I edited it so that the text size would make it one line across, and then underlined it so it'd look bigger. I hope that was ok? Also, I wanted to let you know that you didn't change your Talk Page template ma-bobber. You renamed the template that you use for your sig, but on preferances, I think it is, it also needs to be changed to what you renamed it. I'm not sure if you knew or not or knew how to do it, so I thought I'd let you know. See you around! :D ~ Colin 687 05:06, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Congrats Congradulations on your promotion to RB. Welcome to the team. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:35, March 24, 2014 (UTC) R(eally)B(oosted) Congrats! Enjoy your new status. Alex Jiskran 13:22, March 24, 2014 (UTC) OMIGOSHROLLBACK BLUEYSAURUS YOU'RE AN RB CONGRATS. Do you know what this means? THE EVIL LEAGUE OF PRIMARY COLORS IS GOING TO CONQUER OVER THE WIKI SOON. LittleRedCrazyHood 13:28, March 24, 2014 (UTC)